Luna's story of love lost and gained
by Luna Tsukiakari
Summary: um this is my first stary and it might not be all that great so please be nice to me this was hard to write read my note at the end please it might help you understand my idea


Luna's story of love lost and gained

I don't own and I never will its to good for me anyways

Luna's POV is used most of the time

'There she is…now all I have to do is go up to her and tell her how I feel. Yah….that's it….how hard could it be.' thought Luna. 'But what if she turns me down…she's my only friend…..the only one I can stop acting like a air headed little girl who believes in silly myths. If she leaves me I don't know what id do.'

"oh Luna here you can come sit with me the carts empty you don't have to stand out there" called Ginny as she came towards me. 'oh no what should I do I cant just say no it would hurt her feelings and there would be no chance between us, but if I sit with her I don't thank I could last the train ride with out making a total fool of my self or telling her my feelings which would ruin everything' "Luna?" "EEK" 'when did she get over here' "are you ok Luna you look upset." Ginny asked. "oh yah I'm fine…Ginny come on lets sit the trains starting up" I told her trying to change the subject.

" are you sure your ok" she asked me once more. "yes yes I'm fine its nothing" I told her. 'ok we are alone now all I have to do is tell her how I feel' "um…Ginny" I started unsure on where to go "yes what is it Luna I know something bothering you come on you can tell me anything" Ginny asked me worry clearly evident in her voice "um Ginny promise me you wont hate me" I said pausing every few words to breath back the tears of fear building up inside me. "oh I promise I wont hate you now come on Luna whets got you so worked up please tell me" she asked starting to worry about me "uh Ginny I…..I don't know how to say this so um….I …I..I love you" I said shakily throwing the last part out as if it hurt to say which I was about to find out just how much it would hurt…

"What you …you LOVE me…OH COME ON WHAT ARE YOU A FUCKING DYKE" she screamed while rising from her seat. "I…I…I" I stuttered but I couldn't even finish my sentence before she started up again "So what you have just been trying to get close to me as a friend just to fulfill some sick fantasy of yours" "I no id never do that Ginny please stop screaming" "no just no get the hell away from me you stupid little bitch I don't want to see your face again" at this point I did the only thing I could…..I got up took one last look at my love then I walked through the door and sat in the bathroom for the rest of the trip.

I must say I am proud of my self I destroy all that is good in my life took all my hopes and dreams and through them all away just because of my inability to keep my mouth shut and just keep smiling. Oh well oh my name is being called I guess I should go up there but I'm worried if I get put in Gryffindor like Ginny did I don't know what id do I don't thank I could take being that close to the person who hates me "oh is that so" the voice of the sorting hat startled me out of my thoughts to realize id already put the hat on and it was listening in on my every thought. "hmmmm id say you would go well in Gryffindor but there is a lot of hate in you mostly directed at your self but with hate you would be good in slitheryn" 'yes Slytherin put me in there please' I thought to him hoping he would listen to my plea. " very well then it better be Slytherin" the look of relief that was on my face must of shocked many people by the looks on their faces id say it was true.

The entire way to the table full of people in green was spent feeling the only girl I would ever love burning holes in the back of my head…. The thought nearly drove me to tears. And that's when it hit me, the hex I helped Ginny come up with, the bat boogie hex, but something was different… it wasn't supposed to hurt this much….AHHHH what did she do to me it hurts sooo much I cant take it much longer. And that's the last thing I remember before waking up in the infirmary.

Taking a quick glance around I noticed Ron's friend Hermione laying in a bed next to me… she wasn't moving so I freaked thinking she was dead. I run over there freaking out and check for a pulse since I didn't know any spell to check up on a person. And that's how Ginny found me standing over Hermione's stiff form. She sprung over to me hitting me as hard as she could in the face then when I was laying there moaning in pain she runs up and starts kicking me in the side screaming "what the hell do you thank trying to feel up a petrified girl eh you going for her cause she wont fight back against a freak like you" "no no I swear I woke up and she was so still I was trying to…" "oh so you were trying to kill her now were you, you stupid little freak" "no I" I stopped there and ran out of the room in tears.

No one saw much of me that year the only ones who did were thus strong enough to see through the notice me not charms I have in place. I made it a little hobby of mine to follow Ginny around and help her when I could and it was then that I learned about the chamber of secrets and how Ginny was being used to control the big snake thing the basawhatever I hate snakes so I didn't pay too much attention to what that thing was called.

It was there that I watched as Harry fought and killed the big stupid snake thing but I also noticed how it was still alive enough to move just enough to kill Ginny since she was looking directly at it. I through my self off the ledge I was sitting on and landed in front of the now blasted snake thing but I wasn't quick enough to save my self as part of the snakes fang flew straight into my heart quick latterly breaking my heart but what shattered my heart was as I was laying there dieing after saving her she runs over to Harry and holds him as he passed out then she runs over to me and starts blaming me for what happened to Harry it was in the middle of that scream out that I fell over landing my head right on Ginny's lap. She trough me off her and started to hit and kick my dyeing and broken body totally ignoring my whimpers and weak pleas for her to stop. But my pleas landed on deaf ears of the person who I love whom was convinced I was pretending to be hurt (which to this day I will never under stand since my legs were bent many different ways my shirt was covered in my blood and I had blood running down my lips) just so I could lay my filthy head in her lap.

So yah there is my story of my first and only year of Hogwarts and my painful death from a poisonous fang in my heart and my heart being shattered by my love beating me as I died and then some. Now I am just a pathetic useless ghost that keeps mertle company during our silent(if you don't count our sobs and the occasional moan when we had fun with each other, I mean I love Ginny but mertle was just) when she found me down there all alone and broken she stayed with me trying to put my fractured mind back together I remember now when I first came though I thought she was sooo beautiful and she was nice to me and so welcoming that one day we just kind of got together and settled the dispute over whether a ghost could pleasure one another or not heehee I also gave her more of a reason to be called moaning mertle… I guess I'm not a complete waste after all.

Ok there is my story its my first and its based on a lot of true events in my life so yah I hope at least someone sort of enjoys my scribbles the first bit might not be all that great but I don't remember that event all to well so I used what I still remember


End file.
